A Moment of Weakness
by luvbiwal
Summary: This occurs sometime after Ciel reappears into society with Sebastian. Something occurs that breaks Ciel's will and in a moment of weakness, he thinks that things might be better if he could go back to the way he used to be... without Sebastian...?


A Moment of Weakness ~Kuroshitsuji Fanfiction

Title: A Moment of Weakness  
Pairings: Sebastian/Ciel  
Rating: PG.  
Warnings: None.  
Author's Note: This story occurred weeks after the reappearance of Ciel with Sebastian after the family house was burnt down and it was thought that the entire family was dead.  
Disclaimer: All characters belong to Toboso Yana.

"Young master, it's getting late. It's time to go to sleep."

Sebastian paused and took in the state of the room. Such states had begun to feel normal with the rest of the household help but were never associated with the master. That this would happen gave Sebastian pause. The room was a whirlwind of books and scrolls piled and stacked everywhere, papers littered the floor and lighted candles were placed strategically around the room. In the center of the whirlwind, unconscious of the interruption, was Ciel writing on some foolscap paper, while muttering to himself.

"Young master, what are you doing?"

Sebastian's question startled Ciel who had not heard Sebastian enter. Slowly turning red, Ciel yelled, "Why didn't you knock? I told you that no one, not even you, can enter this room."

"But, I did knock and no one answered. Besides, you have been cooped up in this room for days. If you are researching something, you could just ask me and I will be able to help you. You don't have to waste your time and you still need to take care of your health. Let me help you." While saying this, Sebastian peered at a pile of books nearest him.

"D-don't look…" stammered Ciel.

"Hhmm… what's this? 'Devil contracts and curses'… 'Breaking seals' … Are you thinking that you can break this contract with me?" asked Sebastian. With each word, his tone grew more menacing and the room grew colder and darker. Sebastian started walking towards Ciel. "I know that you've been behaving rather strangely since Lady Elizabeth's visit after _the incident_ but to think that you were thinking of escaping me…" The room darkened as if swallowed in impenetrable darkness just as Sebastian's features distorted and became more inhuman. Ciel's face paled and he started gathering the scattered papers close to him, as if he were using it as a shield.

Sebastian's eyes narrowed and then glowed. Ciel could not help but be transfixed at the pair of glowing red rubies in abject dread and dismay. Ciel's despondent look told Sebastian all he needed to know—the young master took Lady Elizabeth's rejection of his self to much to heart. Lady Elizabeth was a creature of extremes with boundless energy, mused Sebastian. First, she shrieked in horror upon seeing the bandaged Ciel—that was tiring. Next, she tried to cheer him up—that was irritating. When young master did not respond as expected, she started crying and screaming that young master was not the real 'Ciel' and that she wanted 'her Ciel' back. That was the last straw that broke the camel's back. It must have taken young master all his energy and presence of mind to reply calmly to Elizabeth's hysterics, to soothe her, and then to distract her. For days he had been maintaining a calm façade while enduring rigorous interrogation from relatives and the authorities, and the stares and whispered disbelief from aristocratic scandalmongers who flocked to visit the "miraculous comeback". Managing visits and entertaining unnecessary guests and visitors had taken its toll on young master's mental and physical health. At that time, it seemed like a good idea to have Lady Elizabeth visit during this trying period to refresh the young master and lift his spirits but the visit backfired—Ciel broke down after she left. Thankfully, no onlookers were present. Since then, he had refused to see anyone and had locked himself in this room.

"To think that a chit of a girl could break you… You still have much to learn, young master," thought Sebastian as he stopped himself and reverted to his normal mien. The thick, dark suffocating pressure was gone and the room brightened and warmed up. Ciel did not notice the change but was curled up in a fetal position. A few words escaped from his mouth, "…control…. Elizabeth's… Ciel…." Sighing under his breath, Sebastian started picking up the scattered papers. It was obvious that the young master was overwrought from exhaustion and that no amount of logic would get through to him. He gave a sheaf of paper to Ciel saying, "You could try testing all the drivel that's written in here but it would be an exercise in futility." Ciel straightened up, stared back at Sebastian and wordlessly took the papers handed to him.

"Why…" He whispered brokenly from cracked lips and a voice hoarse from crying countless silent tears. Looking defeated, he started to say more but was interrupted. "If you think that by removing your contract with me you can revert back to your old self, you are very much mistaken," said the butler. "The old you is gone—never to return. Elizabeth's Ciel will never come back. She may reject you and the rest of society may wash their hands off you but I will always be by your side, come what may. I will never leave you just as you can never run away from me."

Removing the glove on his left hand, he showed the insignia etched on the back of his hand to Ciel. The markings still looked red and raw, like it had been recently branded. Ciel started clutching his bandaged eye in pain just as the seal on the hand glowed and started bleeding a bit. No sound of pain was uttered between the two of them, although Ciel started to pant from accumulated exhaustion. A few drops of deep red blood dripped on the floor. Licking the blood from his fingertips, Sebastian continued, "This shows our agreed contract and I will forever abide by what we've agreed upon. This contract establishes who you and I are. By this contract, I am currently Sebastian, your butler. You are no longer Elizabeth's Ciel, Angela's nephew nor Vincent and Rachel's son. You are now Ciel of Phantomhive."

Kneeling on one knee, Sebastian took Ciel's right hand and kissed it with his bloodstained lips. "So what is thy bidding, my Lord and Master?"


End file.
